Numerous different types of bicycle carriers are previously known in the art for transporting bicycles on vehicle roofs. Common to most of these is that they include two mutually approximately parallel load carrying struts which are secured in opposing edges of the vehicle roof. In one such bicycle carrier, there is provided a support rail which is disposed above the load carrier struts and extends longitudinally in relation to the vehicle and in which the wheels of the bicycle are placed. For fixedly retaining the bicycle on the support rail, use is then made of a holder which grasps about the frame tube of the bicycle ahead of and slightly above the crank portion.
In other types of bicycle carriers, special anchorages are provided on the above-mentioned load carrying struts for fixedly screwing, for example, the front fork of the bicycle after the front wheel has been removed. For cooperation with the rear wheel of the bicycle, use is made of a shorter, gutter-shaped portion in which the wheel is lashed in place.
In yet a further type of bicycle carrier, use is made of a holder on the one load carrying strut, this holder grasping about the handlebars of the bicycle when the bicycle is turned upside down, while a corresponding holder is provided for cooperation with the saddle of the bicycle.
Common to all of the above-described prior art bicycle carriers is the serious drawback that one person alone can hardly lift up the bicycle onto the vehicle roof and, at the same time, mount the bicycle in place in the holder. Thus, in practice two people are needed for loading and unloading bicycles if damage to the bicycles or the vehicle roof itself is to be reliably avoided.